Meg Griffin
Megan "Meg" Griffin is a fictional character in the animated television series Family Guy. Meg is the eldest child of Peter and Lois Griffin and older sister of Stewie and Chris, but is also the family's scapegoat who receives the least of their attention and bears the brunt of their abuse. She is often bullied, ridiculed, and ignored. Meg first appeared on television, along with the rest of the Griffin family, in a 15-minute short on December 20, 1998. She was created and designed by Family Guy creator Seth MacFarlane, who was asked to pitch a pilot to the Fox Broadcasting Company, based on [[The Life of Larry and Larry & Steve|''The Life of Larry'' and Larry & Steve]], two shorts made by MacFarlane featuring a middle-aged man named Larry and an intellectual dog, Steve. After the pilot was given the greenlight, the Griffin family appeared in the episode "Death Has a Shadow". Originally voiced by Lacey Chabert during the first season, Meg has been voiced by Mila Kunis since season 2. Personality Meg is a self-conscious and insecure adolescent girl. She is treated unfairly by various people and has numerous insecurities that prompt her to try to be part of the "in-crowd", which only results in her getting rebuffed by the many bullies of this circle, particularly Connie D'Amico,IMDB – Family Guy – Stew-Roids (2009) Movie Connections the head cheerleader of the local high school, James Woods Regional High School. However, a nerdy student named Neil Goldman is attracted to her. Meg is usually the butt of Peter's jokes due to her unpopularity and "ugliness"; Peter resorts to outrageous stunts and names. Stewie and Brian tend to disdain her kindness, but they typically do it behind Meg's back. Lois constantly puts Meg down, while boosting her own egotistical image. Lois is usually of little to no help to Meg when she is abused by others; though she is not as abusive towards Meg as Peter is. While Meg is usually a pushover, she can get angry if pushed too far, though such occasions are usually rare. This can be seen in the episode "Seahorse Seashell Party", where she strongly insults and defames Peter, Lois, and even Chris for their inconsiderate actions toward her. This causes Peter, Lois, and Chris to distance themselves in shame and sends Peter into depression; though she later apologizes upon realizing that the family needs a "lightning rod" to absorb the dysfunction. In the episode "Road to Rupert", Meg assaults a man for insulting her after a fender-bender. Many of the show's storylines about Meg involve her trying to improve her life, find a boyfriend, and reaching breaking points with her family and others who victimize her. Out of all the members of the family, her father Peter abuses her the most, however he is shown to actually care about Meg in various episodes, such as in "Meg and Quagmire" when he goes out of his way to prevent Glenn Quagmire from having sex with her, and in "This Little Piggy" where he tries to get Meg out of a foot fetishism business objectifying her for men's sexual amusement. Peter cares about Meg but is not open about it to anyone. References Category:Family Guy characters Category:Teenage characters in television Category:Fictional American people of Irish descent Category:Fictional American people of German descent Category:Fictional characters from Rhode Island Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1999 Category:Animated human characters Category:Female characters in animation Category:Female characters in television Category:Fictional attempted suicides Category:Fictional victims of bullies